duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:DM-39 Psychic Splash
Fan-made cards. Just fan-created cards, but interesting anyway. http://yokokakko.blog98.fc2.com/blog-entry-34.html * Yeah, we had quite the discussion on them at http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8714, even if they did turn out fake. Guess I can only trust my Johnlenoso blog. Yami Michael 12:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Set Name I believe this set's title name is meant to be "DM-39 Psychic Splash", as each and every set title thus far has been the katakana name that appears in the title. For example: :DM-38 Angelic Wars (エンジェリック・ウォーズ - 超竜 VS 悪魔) :DM-36 Psychic Shock （覚醒編 サイキック・ショック) :DM-39 Psychic Splash (覚醒爆発（'サイキック・スプラッシュ') Blackworm Bloodworm 10:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) * Changing it now. God I feel stupid. Can never be sure with how they order the names, and never checked after getting the image earlier. Yami Michael 12:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Card Names On the matter of 'Phybooster', I sincerely believe it to be 'Fighbooster' as it shares aesthetic and name similarities to 'Überdragon Fighbird'. But if you have an argument that backs up 'Phybooster' then that's fine. Mine's not really that strong, there just seems to be some sort of implied connection or reference since takara owns the franchise. Blackworm Bloodworm 05:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) * That was actually a translation by BNK. If anything, I was more curious why it didnt contain Lucky Star or w/e in its name. (Unless I'm confusing it with another card). Yami Michael 06:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ** As another note, it wouldnt be surprising if SP turns into "espy". If I could just find the hiragana, ill show you. Yami Michael 08:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ** I doubt that's the case. With some acronyms, as I've deduced with 'SP' , the phonetic pronunciation of the english letters are all that they're intended to represent. Now, if what you're saying is the case, I would expect ESP to be more likely, since we are dealing with psychics. But I stand by my original statement; sometimes acronyms are intended and are, in fact, more convenient. They also aren't unheard of in TCGs here in the states. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ** Wow.. I just realized, we were both wrong. It's not "Phybooster" or "Fighbooster". It's "Fivestar" or such. And it makes sense too, fortune and all. Take a look at the katakana search here -Blackworm Bloodworm 17:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Anything You Need Me To Translate? - DM-39 I managed to do the episodes for most of the series, is there anything you need me to translate? I wanna contribute to my favorite wiki :) - BNK If possible, cards from Psychic Splash. Even just names or double checking ones I did could help out. Yami Michael 00:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) * M'kay, I finished all of them. Anything else? ** 滅炎の精霊イロハス. Can you translate that? Its the 22/55 card, still missing the kanji for 11/55 and 20/55 though. Yami Michael 12:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *** Sure, "Irohus, Spirit of Deadflame" 11/20 Turned out to be the new Ganveet psychic thats also a Volume 4 conquering pack promo, as well as 20/55 being Hyperspatial Guard Hole. So I just need 時空の凶兵ブラック・ガンヴィート and 凶刃の覚醒者ダークネス・ガンヴィート. Sure, no problem: 時空の凶兵ブラック・ガンヴィート - Black Ganveet, Temporal Wicked Soldier; 凶刃の覚醒者ダークネス・ガンヴィート. - Darkness Ganveet, the Awakened Assassin Blade